wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan Luna Leafy
]] ]] Pan Luna Leafy is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is a member of CARRY LOOSE and a former second-generation member of BiS. In addition, she is a member of the shuffle groups BULLY IDOL and SAiNT SEX. ]] Biography In March 2017, Pan Luna Leafy took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2017 under the name "Ooshouji Megumi". On April 2nd 2017, at WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be joining BiS alongside Momoland. On May 7th, Pan Luna appeared in the music video for "Yoru to Kiri no Naka de" by HUSKING BEE. Pan Luna Leafy's first single as a member of BiS, SOCiALiSM, was released May 31st. From March 12th to 18th, Pan Luna took part in the WACK Audition Camp 2018 as a mentor. At the concluding WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that she would be placed in BiS 1st when BiS would split into two groups. On July 30th, she ranked 3rd in the first BiS.LEAGUE election and remained in BiS 1st. On December 29th, Pan Luna Leafy ranked 5th in the Winter BiS.LEAGUE. However, as BiS.LEAGUE was announced to end the same day, she was not demoted to BiS 2nd. In February 2019, Pan Luna appeared in the music video for BILLIE IDLE®︎'s Soshite, Mata.. as a member of BULLY IDOL. On March 30th 2019, BiS announced that their current incarnation would disband. Pan Luna Leafy, along with all of the other remaining members, graduated on May 11th, 2019, with Pan Luna announcing that she would remain in WACK. On June 19th, Pan Luna Leafy announced that she would be joining a group under WACK with the temporary name Curry Rouxz, later becoming CARRY LOOSE. Leading up to the group's debut, she and groupmate YUiNA EMPiRE worked as mentors for WAgg. Personal Life Pan Luna Leafy did not enjoy school or her part-time jobs, as she found them boring. She had a boyfriend before debuting, but they broke up before the audition camp. Talking about the relationship, Pan said that they "didn't even hold hands". ]]On October 10th, 2019, Pan lost one of her front teeth while eating Jingisukan. Discography * See Pan Luna Leafy Discography Featured In Publications Other Media Film * 2017.07.06 THE DOCUMENTARY OF WACK AUDiTiON ~Orchestra Monogatari~ * 2018.02.08 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Lyrics Written CARRY LOOSE * ERASE and REWRITE Trivia * Played bass as part of her after-school activities * Has admitted to feeling inferior to Momoland. * Cries easily * Blamed herself for Pour Lui's graduation, and felt the lyrics of DiPROMiSE were referring to her. * Until Yumeka Naukana?'s addition, Pan Luna was the only member of CARRY LOOSE not to be born on February 7th. Gallery PanLunaATP.jpg PanLunaInterview.jpg Panlunaa.jpg PanPan.jpg PanPan1.jpg PanPan2.jpg File:Pan No.jpg|Promoting I can't say NO!!!!!!! Pan Socialism.jpg|Promoting SOCiALiSM Pan Exhibition.jpg|At WACK Exhibition image.jpg Panint1.jpg Panint2.jpg Panint3.jpg Panint4.jpg Panint5.jpg Panint6.jpg Panint7.jpg Panint8.jpg Panint9.jpg Panint10.jpg Panint11.jpg Panint12.jpg Panint13.jpg Panint14.jpg Category:BiS Category:WACK Category:Boot Camp Finalists Category:BiS Members Category:2017 Additions Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:CARRY LOOSE Category:CARRY LOOSE Members Category:1999 Births